User talk:Calthrina950
Welcome Hi, welcome to ImagineWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Calthrina950 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JuWki (Talk) 14:25, January 10, 2010 Hi, Catalonia. Hey, it's Malaysii. Talk to me later. AlrIght, then. Hello All work on CSFW must be completely original in nature, no fan fiction. That means you can't bring up any of the races from Star Trek ''or ''Star Wars. Rojixus 21:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) When your ban is up, I will be the first to welcome you back into the fold. Rojixus 21:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The Xaronese Empire isn't nearly that expansive. I'm trying to keep the number of worlds down to a little over a million worlds. Rojixus 22:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) That really depends on the population of said worlds, their industrial output, and the technological level. You can have all the worlds you want, but they don't mean anything if they are barely colonized dustballs and your military capability is meaningless if one of my corvettes can take out a thousand of your best battleships. Rojixus 22:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Your ban ends 19:30, 15 July 2010 Rojixus 03:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Your ban ends at 19:30, 15 July 2010 and not a minute before. Rojixus 03:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I am not sure what time that is mountain time but I have cut you plenty of slack by reducing your ban from a year to a month. There will be no negotiations on the time, you're lucky I showed you mercy at all. Rojixus 03:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I will lift the ban at the proper time. Rojixus 23:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Try it now. Rojixus 03:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Template I'm not that experienced in wiki formatting. I did take a look and I don't know what the problem is, all the dependent templates are here. I'd suggest posting on the template's talk page on Fanon Wiki asking for help with transferring it over to ImagineWiki. —JuWki 07:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions *''You need to reorganize all the rules of the wiki. You must put in some more detail and give it a greater organization.'' I was already planning to do that, might get started today. *''You must reorganize the community forums. They have been inactive for quite some time. Some topics need to be archives, others cleaned up, and a overall rules topic for the community forum must be created.'' Good ideas. Will look into it. *''All inactive projects, such as Tel Loriyn and the Kingdom of Youngia, need to be moved into a Imagine Wiki Works' Archive, in order to seperate the currently active works from the non-active ones. What is mean is by creating a Archives category and moving most (if not all) of the inactive articles there)'' Also a good idea. Probably will get started on that one too. *''Change the logo of the wiki to something more interesting, with more graphics and vivid description, just like those on the newly refitted main page. You could also post a topic at the community wikia forum informing users of your wiki and urging them to join.'' I actually changed the logo (see below) but for some reason it hasn't appeared yet. Thanks for your suggestions! —JuWki 13:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) こんにちは、私は、ここには、新しいプロジェクトを開始する予定がいると思いまして。 おっと、私の署名を忘れてしまった。 グレル氏がワンダフルです。 06:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Soory for english I am new at, my other message says it was wondering if you had new projets coming up グレル氏がワンダフルです。 01:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Catherine-chan I can read eng but it is hard for to say. I speak Japanese Catherine-chan so dont be mean to my home land I live where you are, in my home we call others by name then san chan sensei sama or kun so you Catherine-chan It is to adress you Catherine-chan Why you assuming im male? I am female thanks I am fine thank you, what makes you think that everyone else is male? about 23 of my female friends are on here there usernames slip my mind so I cant remeber any of them they used more hard ones then mine Trans? male Are you sure that you are female because a boy named Larry-Chan at my school was editing one of your pges and i dont see any edit by his username since novembr but he was on in may it has saints for the mascot and its a dog Colorado umm something I forgot the last part You do know me but can you guess who I am Larry-kun? I am in your class and I love to draw ( Reading, Language Arts, and Social Studies for classes that is) Close, I am her friend so guess again and Shena likes to write so dont say that mostly males are intrested in this Brittany, 3:) and why the heck are you pretending to be a girl? Japanese, Its because I love Jpan and I can speak Japanese so I thought why not :) Me and Amanda are going to Elitch's maybe Caitlin too, Jessica got a hermit crab, Amy is on vacation, Seejay is in Texas, Megan is playing softball with Jessica time and time again Nathan and Chase I dont know Ok They are all Japanese He actually is Japanese he was probably invited by one of the girls and wasnt in the occasion so he isnt dressed up and some Japanese people look like that sometimes actually. Testing,testing time --Larry Young 21:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) --Larry Young 21:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) --Larry Young 22:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC)